


The Map

by NeonDomino



Series: Maruader Era Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: 100 word drabbles. Remus and James complete the Marauder's Map
Relationships: Remus Lupin & James Potter
Series: Maruader Era Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Map

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**
> 
> **Drabbles of 100 words**  
> 

_Challenge: Write a fic without using any names_

* * *

It's ready, he whispered, quickly looking up from the parchment, his hazel eyes meeting amber. "We've done what even the Headmaster hasn't done. We have a map."

  
Two boys poured over the parchment again, their eyes following small dots as people moved around the castle. One pair of eyes looking for the name of a pureblood, and the other searching out a redhead.

Both beamed as they saw the names they wanted. Both in Gryffindor Tower.

"Common Room?" the bespectacled boy asked, eagerly. The Werewolf nodded and handed the map over. The pair left the empty classroom and headed upstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **[So… this is my tumblr...](https://neondomino.tumblr.com) I'm also a part of a new Wolfstar discord if anyone is interested?**  
> 


End file.
